In a known percussion jig of the general class to which the invention relates the carrier for material to be separated is pivotally mounted at one end in the settling tub. The pivotal movement of the material carrier about the mounting point is achieved by means of a hydraulic or pneumatic drive cylinder which engages on the other end of the material carrier. A jig of this kind is disclosed in German Offenlegungschrift No. 31 15 247.
A significant disadvantage of this known percussion jig resides in the considerable wear to which the pivot mounting point of the material carrier is subjected during on It has a further drawback in that any maintenance and repair work necessary at the mounting point is awkward to carry out and requires the percussion jig to be shut down for long periods.
The objects of the invention, therefore, are to avoid these disadvantages and to provide a percussion jig in which very little wear is produced on the moving parts in operation and any necessary maintenance work can be carried out easily and without long periods of disuse.